splinobi_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Richie Diedrick
'Richie Diedrick '''is a member of the SplinobiFORCE, most notably featured in an M.A. Plays and the Sonic '06 Series. He is commonly the voice of reason, but is usually joked about or hunted, especially by Ginger. In SWN, he is a changed man from the old Abercrombie sweatshirt wearing kid he was back in the day. With a more serious demeanor, he plans to dominate. He is also the winner of the original 30-Man Splinobi Royal Rumble and is the current British Champion. SWN History ''The Unbranded Era Richie debuted in SWN in the first ever event, the Tornado Tag Team Tournament, where he competed with Mr. Peanut to form the tag team "Mutual Suicide". It was named that due to the fact that Richie was allergic to peanuts and, if he ate Mr. Peanut, they would both die. In the first round of the tournament, they faced off against the team of The Puppet and Slenderman, "Thin Chance for Mercy", and won, although Richie took a nasty DDT to the apron via the Puppet and went into the next round with a disadvantage. In the semifinals, they faced Jeff the Killer and the Joker in "Slaughter with a Smile", and lost due to Richie's concussion acting up and failing to see Jeff pinning Mr. Peanut. Much later, after Richie recovered, he qualified to enter the first ever 30-Man Splinobi Royal Rumble. Drawing the incredibly favorable number 28, Richie entered to face of against Drew Carey and Nicolas Cage with his tag partner Mr. Peanut. Richie, unable to save his partner from being eliminated by Drew and the freshly entered Coach, eliminates Nic Cage and Coach, becoming one of the final three with Drew and Markiplier. After a large amounts of back and forths, Richie sent Drew over the top with a stunning lariat and kicked Mark out of the ring to become the first (and likely will remain the youngest 15) SWN Royal Rumble winner, although nothing would come of the victory yet... The Contract Era Richie re-entered SWN early on the house show circuit known as British Fight Club with a darker, more brooding look. There he had a rather average run, trying to get over with the fans that "He's not the same boy anymore" and how he had matured. Off-screen wins against people like Gabe Newell and Duke Nukem did him favors as he would obtain a shot at the shows local belt, the British Championship. There he defeated two former British Champions and the current one (Esidisi of the Pillar Men) to become the British Champion. After retaining the championship once against Sans, Richie made his debut on the main roster in one of the two matches at the eighth episode of SWN. There, he shocked the world by squashing the then number one wrestler in SWN, Yoshikage Kira in minutes. He was then forced by the GM to defend his title on the ninth episode (due to British Fight Club 11 being postponed by one week) against Gabe Newell. Richie fought hard and became the longest reigning British champion thus far. Origins Richie was an anomaly born in an alternate reality ruled by a blue equivalent of Big Purp. After committing an unknown crime, the presumably named Big Blue banished Richie from reality, sending him on a spiral through limbo, eventually finding this reality. There he gained the ability to never truly die, for if he does he will be sent back to his reality and banished back to this reality. In this reality, he seems to have a kind of agreement to stay with Big Purp, allowing him to take refuge in this reality whenever he is re-banished. Records Trivia * M.A. Splinobi stated that Richie is no longer allergic to peanuts and no longer feared eating his former tag partner. It is insinuated that Richie ate Mr. Peanut in between the Unbranded and Contract Eras. ** M.A. made this canon for two reasons: Richie became allergy free in real life around the conception of the Contract Era, as well as Mr. Peanuts odd shape becoming impossible to recreate in WWE 2K17's creation suite.Category:British Champions Category:Rumble Winners Category:Wrestlers